


Коммуникативная (не)удача

by Anonymous



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Language, Phone Sex, set during annihilation, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Секс по телефону в военно-полевых условиях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коммуникативная (не)удача

В комме голос Питера то срывался на шёпот, то исходил оглушительным хрипом, и в повисшей над оврагом тишине этот шум трепал барабанные перепонки Ричарда как ветер — знамя.  
За насмешливыми, напичканными руганью фразами слышался вой. Над красноватой землёй полуживой планетки метался, поднимая пылевые столбы, почти ураганный ветер.   
Питер не рассказал ему ничего нового — так, упомянул щиты, пообещал, что они будут держаться, сказал то, что и так было известно всем: небо над ними пока было чистым, но в любую секунду его мог разорвать квантовый парадокс, выпустив наружу мириады вражеских кораблей.   
Скорее всего, Питеру просто было скучно. Ричард мог прервать этот поток словоблудия в любую секунду, но ему не особенно хотелось. Ожидание было мучительным. Ожидание изматывало. Обычно Питер вертелся где-то неподалёку, стоял позади Ричарда с планшетом, и теперь его присутствия недоставало.   
— Тут холод просто собачий, — пожаловался Питер. Голос его был таким скорбным, что Ричард не сдержал улыбки. — Знаешь, что бы помогло сейчас? Стаканчик старого доброго земного бренди.  
— Тебе нельзя, — машинально ответил Ричард. Он лёг спиной на покатый склон оврага, чувствуя под лопатками обкатанные ветром камни, и уставился в небо, где виднелась золотистая граница между щитами и сине-сиреневым небом.  
— Ты мама-кошка, Ричи. Это отвратительно.   
— Это типа курицы-наседки?   
— Я не так хорошо шарю в ваших идиомах.   
— Что не мешает тебе ругаться на трёх земных языках.   
Питер шумно фыркнул.   
— Ты где сейчас?   
— Ты знаешь, где я, — ответил Ричард. — Лежу в овраге на посту.   
Гравитация на этой планетке была немного ниже земной. Неделя прогулок по красной пыли — и Ричард чувствовал, как начал вытягиваться от недостатка притяжения его хребет.   
Ещё и климат: жаркий и холодный одновременно, с сухим ледяным ветром, который пробирался под одежду и покрывал тело липкой радужной плёнкой. Из-за этой плёнки у Питера временами искрили импланты. Хитрый механизм кри, устойчивый к ударам и воде, легко поддался суровой инопланетной погоде.   
Неудивительно, что из живности здесь водились только скорпионоподобные твари размером с овчарку.   
— Ладно, — сказал Питер. — А что на тебе надето?  
— Питер, я — Нова, что на мне может быть надето?   
Слышно было, как в комме что-то захрустело. Должно быть, Питер спускался со склона, выбивая из-под подошв щебень.   
— Куртка, — просто ответил Питер. Подвывание ветра стихло. — Тут же дубак.   
— Куртка, — со смешком подтвердил Ричард, машинально касаясь воротника. — Куртка есть.   
— Сними её. — Слышно было, как Питер остановился — добрался до укрытия, наверное, — и голос его теперь звучал глуше. — Нет, постой, не тронь. Замёрзнешь нахрен. Я сейчас, не отключайся.   
Ричард знал эту игру. Она заключалась в том, что Питер флиртовал с ним, иногда грубо и напролом, а Ричард делал вид, что ничего не понимает.   
По крайней мере, такими правила были раньше. Иногда Квилл вносил в них коррективы.   
Повисла пауза.   
— Эй, Ричи, — наконец сказал Питер, и тон его сочился издевательской нежностью, — я видел, ты большой мальчик. Скажи мне, Ричи, кто-нибудь когда-нибудь брал у тебя в рот по самую глотку?   
От неожиданности Ричард едва не поперхнулся воздухом, но сказать, что он был слишком удивлён, означало бы соврать.   
Это не был вопрос, это было предложение. Беспардонный, но невинный флирт перешёл на другой уровень, Ричард знал это, почти видел, как под плотным брезентом палатки вытянувшийся на спальнике Питер приподнимается на лопатках, сдёргивая с бёдер штаны.   
Ричард сглотнул и заговорил, пытаясь звучать в меру спокойно и в меру насмешливо:  
— А что, предлагаешь?  
— Да, — без обиняков ответил Питер. — У меня нет рвотного рефлекса, Ричи, почти всё горло заново сделано. Ты не представляешь себе, что я умею. Я бы позволил тебе упереться мне в самое нёбо, ты же этого хочешь? Сгрести за волосы и держать, пока я не начну задыхаться.   
Интонации Питера вдруг изменились. На месте шлюшки из дешёвого борделя, за которую Питер пытался себя выдать секундой ранее, снова был Квилл.   
— Знаешь, чем хороши коммы, Рич? Они оставляют свободными обе руки.   
У него вырвался смешок, хриплый и сбитый. Ричард представил, как он облизывает губы и просовывает руку за расстёгнутый ремень — правую, потому что после всех травм координация его левой руки оставляла желать лучшего.   
— Да какого чёрта, — пробормотал Ричард.   
Поначалу это было забавно. Теперь это перестало быть забавным.   
— Вот ещё над чем подумай, — глухо продолжил Питер. — Я бы смотрел тебе в глаза. Некоторые люди не любят, когда им смотрят в глаза во время отсоса, но ты не такой, Ричи, я уверен. Упиваешься властью, а? Нравится, когда подчиняются? С Гаморой такое вряд ли прокатит.   
Ричард понял, что задерживает дыхание, только когда со стоном выдохнул. Питер снова рассмеялся по ту сторону комма.  
— Блядь, Питер, — прошипел Ричард, — я лежу в окопе на глазах у всего гарнизона.  
Будет очень неприятно, если кто-нибудь придёт проверить пост и обнаружит там Нову со спущенными брюками.   
— Твои проблемы, — безмятежно ответил Питер. — Ты всегда можешь нажать дисконнект. Но не хочешь, верно? Я передумал насчёт глаз, Ричи, вот что. Ничего не имею против повязок. И верёвок. Я частенько думаю о том, как ты связываешь мне руки и вжимаешь меня мордой в кровать. Или не в кровать. В стену, в стол. Мы же на войне, тут особо не повыбираешь?   
— Я вырву тебе ноги, Квилл, — выдохнул Ричард. Ему уже было дискомфортно. Он мог бы отключить комм, но это не помогло бы — перед глазами всё равно был бы Питер Квилл, закусывающий губу, пока Ричард втрахивал бы его в... да неважно, во что.   
— Есть другой способ заставить меня извиниться. — Ричард мог поклясться, что видел, как этот сукин сын ухмылялся. — И просить пощады. И орать твоё имя, пока не сорву глотку. На трёх земных языках, Ричи, и ещё на куче внеземных.  
Дыхание его стало громче.  
— Я знаю, что ты выносливый ублюдок, но знаешь, что? Я выносливее. Всю ночь, Ричи, ты мог бы трахать меня всю ночь, а после этого я бы ещё встал и пошёл с тобой на совет. Запросто. Держался бы от тебя на почтительном расстоянии. Может быть, задевал бы иногда рукой, случайно...  
Ричард стиснул зубы и упёрся затылком в землю.   
— Мне хватит растяжки даже закинуть ноги тебе на плечи. — Питер снова хмыкнул, услышав, как зашипел Ричард. — Или у стены. Да кто не мечтал трахнуться у стены? Можешь держать меня за горло, я не против. Или сделать мне больно...   
— Нахрен, — перебил его Ричард. — Я не стал бы делать тебе больно, сраный ты мазохист.   
Он почти видел, как Питер водит пальцами по своему телу под одеждой, цепляется ногтями за переплетения металлических сухожилий. Ричард зажмурился, представив, как ведёт вдоль металла на его шее языком, чувствуя во рту привкус железа и человеческой кожи.   
— Или прямо здесь и сейчас, Ричи, — продолжил Питер, — прямо в укрытии, на спальниках. Да пожалуйста, что угодно. Или на корабле во время грави-прыжка. Медленно, долго. Я бы снял с тебя форму, стащил с тебя Нову и оставил Ричарда Райдера. Медленно, Ричи. Я бы оставил на тебе метки, на шее, вдоль челюсти, на плечах, на внутренней стороне бёдер. Некоторые твой костюм не спрятал бы.   
Ричарду мучительно хотелось себя потрогать, хотя бы через одежду, но ещё мучительнее — ворваться сейчас к Питеру и свернуть ему шею. Он не понимал, почему не отключил комм, когда Питер только начал, но дёргаться сейчас было поздно.   
Про Питера ходила куча слухов, вплоть до того, что он перетрахал половину гарнизона, а вторая половина хотя бы раз трахнула его. Ричарду было безразлично. Пока вокруг его адъютанта не появлялась толпа злющих солдат с намерением порвать друг другу глотки за право добраться до вожделенной задницы, Ричарду было всё равно.   
— Эй, Ричи, — заговорил замолкший было Питер, — твоя смена заканчивается через полчаса. Я и половины не сказал из того, что хотел бы с тобой сделать. Оставшееся я хочу... — тут голос его сбился, и Ричард отчётливо представил, как тот выгибается на спальнике, со свистом выталкивая воздух меж сжатых зубов. — ...показать.   
Ричард поймал себя на том, что с жадностью вслушивается в его дыхание. Он облизал губы, борясь с мучительным желанием потереться обо что-нибудь — да хоть о рукоять лежащей на коленях винтовки.   
— Иди ты на хрен, — с чувством сказал он.   
— Значит, договорились, — сказал Питер, рассмеялся и отключил комм.   
Ричард вздохнул и уставился в золотистую полоску на небе. Прямо сейчас примерно в миле от него Квилл, должно быть, вытащил из штанов руку, обтёр её о первую попавшуюся тряпку и приготовился ждать, не переставая ухмыляться.   
— Какой же ты мудак, — выругался в пустоту Ричард. 


End file.
